


Seasons

by PoesieEli



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bunker, F/M, Seasons, Singing, Song by Olly murs, Songfic, Spoilers for Season 2, They finally get their shit together, Wyatt has a beautiful voice, lyatt, time team - Freeform, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesieEli/pseuds/PoesieEli
Summary: Wyatt finally realises Jessica isn´t the Woman he truly loves. He thinks Lucy´s heart would break only more if he told her about his feelings. So he decides to write a song instead.
Relationships: Rufus Carlin/Jiya, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Seasons

Listen honey, to every word I say  
I know that you don't trust me  
But I'm better than the stories about me  
Everybody messes up some days  
Ain't got no rhyme or reason  
All I know is I'm yours, yours, yours for every season

Wyatt knew he had fucked up big time and he couldn’t get out of this mess with firing is gun or hitting people. No, this time he is out of his depths, there is no way he could get out of this mess without hurting everyone even more than he already did. But there three things Wyatt knew for sure, first: He was, without a doubt and with his whole heart, in love with Lucy. Second: He never should have chosen Jessica over her, especially not with what happened after Hollywood. Third: He has to break-up with Jessica, even though he was sure Lucy wouldn´t take him back after he broke her heart like he did.  
Wyatt knew it wouldn´t be fair to ask Lucy to give him another chance, not after everything. Pre-Lucy Wyatt would not have cared, Lucy didn´t only save him from drowning in his guilt about Jessica’s death, no, she changed him. Wyatt turned into a better man because of the happy, clumsy and sweet historian.  
So he did the only thing he could think of, he broke up with Jessica but instead of admitting his feelings for Lucy he wrote a song, like he always did when he was younger and didn´t know a way out of a mess. Even though stopped doing so, after he got together with Jessica because she didn´t like him playing his guitar all the time, he never forgot to play.  
So he asked a confused Agent Christopher if she could get him a guitar, she did so without asking question even though she threw a few curious glances his way the following days. After he finally got his hands on the instrument, he went to his room and started writing a song. Pouring all his love, guilt and regrets into the lyrics.

Baby girl with the broken smile  
Would you mind if I stayed awhile  
And if you're cold I could light your fire  
If that's what you want, if that's what you want  
I admit that I've done some wrong  
But those wrongs helped me write this song  
And through it all I figured out where I belong  
Right by your side, right by your side

Lucy was heading to her room after taking a shower when she first heard him sing. At first she couldn´t place from where the guitar chords came from she was hearing, but as soon as he started singing she was left with standing in front of his room with her mouth wide agape. ´He said he couldn´t sing?´, was the first thought that crossed her mind, the second was `Who the hell is he singing about, does he regret breaking up with Jessica?´ She didn´t allow herself to hope it would be her, Lucy couldn´t survive another heartbreak. Not after everything she had to go through, from losing her sister, her mother, almost dying on the job and getting her heart broken by the handsome soldier. Lucy allowed herself to listen until he finished, before she returned to her room. There was something beautiful about listening to him singing and deep down she wished he was singing about her.  
After that day she was found a lot in the area around Wyatt’s room in the hope she could hear him sing again. Lucy counted herself lucky no one caught her creeping around yet. Even though she really wanted to, she couldn’t find the courage to ask Wyatt about the song, so she had to do with listening to him in secret.

They say that hearts don't lie  
The head might try but it won't be right  
Ya tell me what you feel inside  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight.

It took another life-threatening situation for Lucy to finally admit listening secretly to Wyatt’s singing.  
Lucy was woken up by the alarm that announced that the mothership had jumped once again, she hurried to meet the others at the lifeboat. “Where and when did they go?”, she was beat to ask that question by Wyatt. “3. August 1492, Spain”, came the immediate answer from Rufus. Before the historian could say anything Wyatt asked: „Wait 1492? Wasn´t that the year Columbus discovered America?” When Lucy looked at him impressed he just shrugged and said with a roll of his eyes: ” ´1492, Columbus sailed the ocean blue.´ That was the favourite sentence of our history teacher, so it is ingrained in my brain.” “Well then, let`s go. I`m guessing Emma will try to sabotage Columbus”, with those words Rufus entered the lifeboat closely followed by Lucy and Wyatt. 

Listen honey, to every word I say  
I know that you don't trust me  
But I'm better than the stories about me  
Everybody messes up some days  
Ain't got no rhyme or reason  
All I know is I'm yours, yours, yours for every season

They barely escaped Emma and her goons, while keeping history the way it should be. Lucy was impressed to find out that Spanish was one of the four languages Wyatt could speak. When they arrived back at the bunker Rufus fell happily into Jiya’s arms while Lucy could only look wistfully at Wyatt from the corner of her eyes. That night, when she returned from the showers, she heard him sing the same song again. After facing Rittenhouse mere hours before, Lucy was finally able to gather her courage and knock on Wyatt’s door. Silence followed the knock until the door was slowly opened by the worn-down looking soldier. “Hi! Uhm, I heard you play… you have a really nice voice why did you say in Hollywood that you couldn´t sing?”, Lucy stammered out, suddenly left by all her courage. “Well, Jessica never really liked me playing, so I kinda stopped singing as well?”, Wyatt stammered out. “What! Your voice is amazing! As is that song, I´ve never heard it before who wrote it?", the professor asked incredulously. “I wrote it. It´s called `Seasons`” If Lucy weren´t standing so close to the soldier she wouldn´t have heard it and she is pretty sure she is imagining the blush that spread over his face at her praise.  
“What? That song is amazing! Could you play it for me?”, she asked him. Wyatt couldn´t believe it, he wasn’t sure if he was lucky or extremely unlucky for Lucy discovering his daily singing sessions. “Uhm, sure, come in”, the Delta Force soldier hopped the woman of his dreams didn´t hear the tremble in his voice when he invited her in. Lucy promptly made herself at home in his room and Wyatt’s heart ached with what he could have had but lost because of his idiocy. He had promised not the burden Lucy with his feelings, so instead of pouring his heart out, he grabbed his guitar and started playing. He totally lost himself in his song, pouring all his feelings and unsaid words into the lyrics.

Baby girl let your hair hang down  
And if we're lost, baby let's get found  
And when your world is flipping upside down  
Let's make it right, let's make it right

When the last chord struck, Lucy saw him open his eyes slowly, looking unsure at her, but she couldn´t do more than look at him awestruck. Not only had he a beautiful voice and an amazing talent, he had looked so gorgeous while singing. “Jessica is a lucky woman to have you”, the historian finally managed to spit out. “Jessica?”, Wyatt threw a way to cute frown her way. “Well, you wrote that song for her, didn´t you?” Lucy stated while trying to keep her hurt out of her voice. “For Jess…, what no? I broke up with her, why would I write this song for her?” The soldier looked confused at her. “Well I thought, you realised you made the wrong decision, I mean you once got yourself arrested because you stole the lifeboat to save her”, Lucy was feeling as confused as he looked. “No, sorry to beak it to you, but you thought wrong, it´s not Jessica I was thinking about while writing this song”, Wyatt sighed defeatedly. “Then who did you write it for?”, she didn´t allow herself to hope it was her he was thinking about. He snorted, dammit, how can look someone so handsome while doing so Lucy’s mind screamed. “Who do you think? Whose heart did I break with a stupid decision, well apart from me? Who did I left standing like she was only my second choice even though she was the only thing I could think about the whole time I was with my wife? Who do you think I´m so in love with that I don´t dare to tell her how I fell because I´m scared I´ll break her heart even more?”, he said while not being able to meet her eyes.

They say that hearts don't lie  
The head might try but it won't be right  
Ya tell me what you feel inside  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight

Lucy couldn´t believe her ears, I could not be her he was talking about, right? But the way he was acting right know told her a different story. “Wyatt, who are you talking about?”, she said slowly, letting the hope she was feeling creeping into her voice. “Lucy…”, he started. “Please, just tell me!”, Lucy felt her eyes getting misty, what if she was reading the signs wrong, what if he didn´t mean her at all? He finally looked at her with an defeated look, ”You. It has always been you. From the first time I set my eyes on you, you took my breath away, but I was to stupid and to blind to read the signs my mind was screaming at me and then when you were missing and I thought you were dead, those were the worst six weeks of my life. Even worse than the time after Jessica’s death, but I still couldn´t admit my feelings for you. And then Hollywood happened, that night with you was the best of my life. If there was one thing that I could change about time it would be that I never got that text from Jessica. I thought at the time it was the only right thing to do, I mean she is, was, my wife, you know. But being with her only showed me one thing, she wasn´t you and I only wanted you. The moment I realised I was head over heels in love with you it was already to late. I broke up with Jessica, but I couldn´t put all of this on you. Like I´m doing right now. Shit, please forget I ever said anything.” Lucy was sure she was dreaming, or maybe Emma had killed her and she landed in heaven, “You love me?”, she hated how small and unsure her voice sounded. “Yes. Listen, if you could just forg…”, He was interrupted with her pressing her lips to his. 

Listen honey, to every word I say  
I know that you don't trust me  
But I'm better than the stories about me  
Everybody messes up some days  
Ain't got no rhyme or reason  
All I know is I'm yours, yours, yours for every season  
Yours, yours, yours for every season

He reacted without thinking about it, he was way to shocked to think about anything other than, she is kissing me, she is kissing me. When she pulled back, he could only stare at her. “What if I don´t want to forget?”, she said with a small smile. He was still to caught up with feeling her lips against his to answer her. After some moments his brain finally managed to form some words: “You just kissed me.” “Wow, you are being wonderfully observant today”, Lucy let out sarcastic with just enough warmth in her voice to let him know, she was only kidding. “But why? I mean, I just left you for another woman, why would you want me back?” Lucy didn´t answer him verbally, she pulled him against her and kissed him again. This time, when she pulled back, she only went so far that she could lean her forehead against his. She looked into his eyes before she finally said, “Those six weeks were hell for me, not only was I forced to help Rittenhouse, no, I thought you and Rufus were dead. I couldn´t even allow myself to grieve. When I first laid eyes on you in the tent, it felt like the sun had risen for me again. I hadn´t even seen Rufus yet, only you. I was ready to kill myself, until I saw you again. In those six weeks I realised I didn´t only have a stupid teenage crush on you, no I was in love with you. And as you so beautifully put it, and the Hollywood happened. I finally felt at home. I didn´t care that we were in the past in Hollywood, I was with you and that was the only thing that mattered. When we got back and you found out that Jessica was alive, I couldn´t take that from you, so I distanced myself from you. I mean how could I compare with your wife?” Wyatt wanted to interrupt her but one look from her and he kept his moth shut. “When you announced that you broke up with Jessica I didn´t allow myself to hope. Not even after I heard you the first time singing. As you already know, I convinced myself it was Jessica who you wronged”, Lucy finished with a slight blush on her face, which Wyatt only found adoreable. “God, I love you”, he said before capturing her lips again.

Winter, summer, spring and fall  
I'll be on the line waiting for your call  
Winter, summer, spring and fall  
I'll be on the line waiting for your call  
Winter, summer, spring and fall  
I'll be on the line waiting for your call

Lucy loved hearing Wyatt sing, after they finally got together, he sang for her nearly every day. Even though he wrote many more songs, she always loved “Seasons” the most. Not only was it written for and about her but it got them together, Wyatt proposed to her one day after playing the song and he played it at their wedding. The whole Time Team were overjoyed when they discovered that the two finally got their shit together and were dating. 

Listen honey, to every word I say  
I know that you don't trust me  
But I'm better than the stories about me  
Everybody messes up some days  
Ain't got no rhyme or reason  
All I know is I'm yours, yours, yours for every season  
For every season

“Dad?” “Yes, Amy?” “Why did you write this song?” Wyatt smiled at her “Well, your dad was an idiot and thought that he had lost your mother. And instead of talking to her I wrote this song.” “Why were you an idiot?” Amy asked curiously. “Because he tried to hide his feelings for me”, Wyatt’s face lit up when he heard his wife’s beautiful voice “So, now it really is time for you to go to bed Amy! No whining, go to bed”, she said with a stern look. Their five-year-old daughter grumbled but finally went to bed. Wyatt went to his wife and pulled her close to put a kiss on her lips. “I love you”, she whispered. “I love you too and I´m yours, forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, because I didn´t want to break Wyatt´s heart even more I decided against letting Jessica be Rittenhouse. I hope you liked it, I´m always open for critic or suggestions to make my writing better. I don´t have anyone to beta my stories so, I´m sorry About the mistakes you found.  
> The song is from Olly Murs and it´s called Seasons, after I heard it a few days ago I could only think about writing this. If you don´t know the song you should really check it out, I love his songs!  
> I hope you all are safe and healthy in this awful time! Love you all, and stay at home!


End file.
